Shadow of the Blue Sharingan
by teckno
Summary: Ino leaves Shikamaru with a child that is genetically obvious. Updated with Chapter 7, titled Seed: Sasuke awakens to a face only seen in nightmares. [ShikaIno]
1. Secret: Whore

Thanks Julie7 for informing me!

Full Summary: gomen! I do not know anymore but I'll make one shortly.

A/N: I disposed the prologue because TOO MANY angsty details were left out, the characters aren't what you guys think they are and to have it begin with this chapter, it will not make any sense or connect. So I'll start off clean with chapter one. Forget everything you read on the prologue, Ive changed the plot multiple times. Slight OOC for most characters, I have already purchased a case of tomatoes for those that want to use them . Stuff written in italics are thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto because they belong to Master Misashi Kishimoto but I do own some which I'll tell later.

Enjoy and Do flame XD

* * *

**Shadow of the Blue Sharingan**

Chapter 1: Whore

Written by: teckno

* * *

"Dammit, do I have to?"

The groggy chuunin lifted his head up from the shogi board, not realizing the fact that he had slept on it all throughout last night. Its pieces were still neatly arranged in their places where he left them off. Yawning, he rubbed his eyes open only to be confronted by icy blue ones from his nagging blonde girlfriend, who was visibly leaning over the board, glaring at him in her time-to-get-whipped mode.

"Yes, Shikamaru! You lazy ass, get up! It's time for a walk."

"I-Ino!?"

The twitch of the chuunin's eyebrow was so intense, the blonde could hear strings of a violin snap apart in the back of her mind. It was too early in the morning for him. A second of unwillingness passed and Shikamaru finally decided to obey her since he had nothing else better to do this early. He slowly turned his head in the opposite direction of the woman and stood.

"Wait, I need to fix your hair. Sit down for a sec."

"Mendokusee." He mumbled as he sat back down, crossing his arms in annoyance and forming one of his trademark aggravated/pout frowns.

With a brush already in hand, Ino untied the strip of fabric that bounded the ragged bushy ponytail that protruded above Shikamaru's head, allowing the strands to fall freely over his face and neck. _He's so cute when he's irritated_. The blonde grinned, holding the strip of fabric between her teeth as she began to brush the chuunin's hair in short and quick strokes.

"Done." Ino announced

An expression of confusion twisted on Shikamaru's face as he stood touching his newly well groomed and tightly bound ponytail. _Damn, that was fast_. He quickly ignored his hair.

"Hey Ino, how is he?" Shikamaru asked lowering his eyes to take a short glimpse of Ino's enlarged belly and then looking away to avoid "intimate couple's eye contact". She smiled at her boyfriend's silliness and placed her left palm over the gigantic orb. At seventeen years of age, she was already pregnant, nine months to be exact, with his soon-to-be baby boy. He took another glimpse. Was he excited? Of course not, he dreaded all kinds of trouble and to care for a newborn was the devil of ALL trouble. This sucks. He was still at an age where his father was still giving him advice about the ways of women. How the hell did he end up sleeping with, out of all girls, Yamanaka Ino? He was too young to get involved. "How troublesome!" he silently said to himself.

"The baby's doing fine but I don't understand why he kicks so much, couldn't have gotten it from you cuz you don't do shit!" Ino turned to face the chuunin, sticking out her tongue as an implication of a joke.

Shikamaru reacted with an annoyed stare and began walking towards the door as Ino followed.

He made sure the blonde was outside completely before he closed the door behind him.

===

Later that night...

Ino's hands covered her face. Acid tears soaked both her white armbands as she sobbed. The dark alley she stood in was the perfect accommodation for her despair.

"I told you to go to Tsunade and get an abortion." A cold voice swept through her in the darkness.

Shock sliced into her chest like a jagged kunai blade. "No, no. S-Sasuke!? SASUKE!"

The blonde immediately dropped her hands, letting them dangle on the side as the look of horror smothered every inch of her once incredibly confident facade. Ino's deep blue eyes turned ghost white as a new thick layer of tears developed on the surface. "THIS ISN'T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN!" she screamed in disbelief. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LOVE ME!?"

The blonde pushed herself forward to get a closer view of the young man. A nearby streetlight managed to capture one side of his noble facial features. His scarlet apthetic eyes gleamed, making no effort to sympathize the situation or the desperate pregnant girl that was crying in front of him. The jounin's presence, for the first time, was too painful for Ino to look at. She turned away, watching her view get blurry as she continued to sob. Sasuke tightened his jaws. Dressed in black, he leaned against the alley wall, making sure the distance between them was evident and clear. His eyes were fixed to the ground as he spoke. "Why didn't you listen?"

Frozen.

Ino fought to find the words between her gasps. "B-Because I-I thought that if I had the baby, you would have to..LOVE ME!"

"I don't love you." he snapped.

She grabbed her stomach and screamed in anguish. It was too much to bear. This wasn't how she planned. "YOU'RE THE FATHER! YOU HAVE TO BE WITH ME! YOU JUST HAVE TO!" A wild rush of uncontrollable spasm took over her, devouring her ability to stand. " No.." she whispered shakily as her knees touched ground. Everything was dying and cracking apart as her overflowing tears plunged and seeped into the bone-dry dirt under her hands and knees.

CRASH.

It was all just an illusion, a sick excuse to justify her obsessive feelings. She worked so hard all seventeen years of life to have her lovely Uchiha Sasuke pay attention and notice her efforts. The endless fights with Sakura-chan, staying a virgin, turning down Neji, Shino, Chouji, Naruto and Asuma-sensei when they asked her out and all those times she starved herself just to stay skinny for him. She hooked-up and slept with Shikamaru because Sasuke recommended the union. Everything was for Sasuke! It was the main purpose of her existence. _Why!? _There wasn't anything else she did or cared about. Tears splashed over the alley floor beneath Ino as she acknowledged her blindness and worthlessness. Ino did everything for nothing. She began to bang her forehead softly against the dirt below, murmuring hopes of Sasuke comforting her and promising to be with her and the baby for life. The black-haired shinobi still kept his eyes down and remained calm and unaffected. There was no reason to argue. It was too late. The baby would be delivered anytime soon. He did not want to meet Ino in the first place at such late hours but he had to let her know that this was not the time.

"I'm not going to be the father," Sasuke paused as he moved closer to the blonde, stopping when he felt tear-soaked arms seizing his legs.

"SASUKE, PLEASE!!" shrieked Ino. "If you slept with me, then you DO LOVE ME!!!" She tightened her grip around Sasuke's ankles, pleading and begging him to reconsider.

"I fucked you cuz you were dumb and easy. I'm not going to be a fuckin' father..ever. Let go."

Ino's cries grew louder. "SASUKE!!"

"LET go."

"DONT LEAVE!! ITS OUR BA--" The blonde gasped as she felt her fingers release their hold on Sasuke's feet. Ino looked down to see her shadow quivering. "I CAN'T MOVE, NO!! SASUKE!!" She frantically reached for him but failed. Her hands and entire body were not in her control. She screamed in rage. "SASUKE!"

Sasuke turned and walked, knowing exactly who formed the shadow jutsu that his Sharingan had detected. "Thanks, Shikamaru." Sasuke raised a hand up to bid a farewell to the stone shadow behind the screaming Ino as the jounin progressed further and further away into the night, his figure shrinking into the distance as he took each step.

"KAMI KAMI KAMI!!" Ino wailed, still paralyzed in the position where she released her hold on Sasuke. _I loved you, why didn't you love me back...!? _The sound of heavy breathing behind the blonde diverted her attention. She felt the body-controlling shadow revert and slipping back to the beholder.

"Ino."

Warm hands held the shoulders of the pregnant teenager, a tender gesture, letting her know that he was there. His voice was calm and comforting even after all that he had heard. "S-Shikamaru?"

* * *

To be continued...

Mendokusee = How troublesome (correct me if I am wrong, my romanji sucks)


	2. Team: Reunion

Full Summary: not today --;;  
  
**Author's Note:** I killed the prologue, READ CHAPTER ONE before reading this chapter. OOC for sure. Anything written in italics occurs within the minds of the characters. Flashbacks, thoughts, you name it. I've decided to add in some yaoi but not in this chapter, woo0! It may sound PG-13ish for now but its gonna get R, no doubt. I'll warn when the time comes. Current pairings : ShikaIno, implied SasuSaku  
  
**Disclaimer:** Misashi Kishimoto owns all the Naruto characters, not me, sadly ;;. I do own ONE and he's in this chapter, name will be given later.  
  
Go Team Ino Shika Cho!

* * *

**Shadow of the Blue Sharingan**

Chapter 2: Reunion

Written by: teckno

* * *

_:::PUNCH:::  
  
"WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET HIM GO!?" Bitter sapphire eyes confronted the fool that disabled her.  
  
He hissed. The chuunin brought his fingers to his swollen lip. It bled.  
  
"WHY'D YOU LET SASUKE GET AWAY!?!?" Ino shouted, delivering another blow to the young man's stomach  
  
"Uuugh!" Shikamaru stumbled back, grabbing his sides and breathing deeply as he glared at his attacker. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, INO!?"  
  
Rain suddenly began to pour heavily into the dark alley.  
  
The pregnant blonde brought something out from under her armbands. She curled her soiled fingers around the lean handle and pointed the item directly at the bewildered chuunin, whose eyes widened at the sight of it. Ino narrowed her facial features to a foul grimace, expressing nothing but resentment and disgust towards her so-called boyfriend. Her eyes lost color.  
  
"Kisama, You let Sasuke go. You let him get away. He's gone. He's gone because of you. He's not here. He left. I almost convinced him. He almost loved me. I almost got him and you let him go. It's all your fuckin' fault! SHI NE!!!!!"  
  
Before Shikamaru could respond, the entire kunai blade had already sunk deep into his left shoulder multiple times with Ino still gripping its handle. She was delirious.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!!" He threw his head back and roared as a mixture of bursting blood and stinging rain circled the ripping cuts that followed the penetration of the blade. "N-NNNNAANNIII YO KORE!!!???"  
_  
Shikamaru jolted from his seat in the hospital and blinked. It was the same flashback again. He looked to the side to see his best friend Choji and father, Chomaru, both sleeping with open bags of potato chips and boxes of rice crackers on them. They were in the waiting room. He sighed and sat back down, wincing at the slightest movements of his left bandaged shoulder. "Ite..." he whispered. The dried blood stains painted themselves all over the chuunin's clothing on the left side from the shoulder down to his sandals.  
  
Repetitive thoughts and flashbacks of the night before replayed in his mind.  
  
_Ino's father, Inoshi discovered that his daughter was missing from her room and immediately came running to the Nara house to look for her. Shikamaru of course, volunteered to go look for Ino since he was worried too. Why would a troublesome pregnant woman go out so late? He heard Ino's screams and followed them into the alley. He couldn't help but to eavesdrop and wonder what all the drama was about. The next thing he knew, the only girl he was close to loving had stabbed him hard. Ino had contractions after she stabbed him and as a result of all the stress created from her meet with Sasuke, she fainted in his arms. Ignoring the wound and the pouring rain, he wrenched the kunai out of his shoulders before he gathered Ino's body into his arms and then carrying her to the hospital as fast as he could._  
  
Here he was now, in the hospital, slightly sake-wasted, outside of the room where Ino and her father resided, waiting for the baby to arrive. The sun didn't rise yet and everything was quiet, except for Choji and Chomaru's snoring. Another sigh escaped from him. He was still thinking, still keeping his cool. He wasn't sure which to acknowledge, the pain in his shoulder or the pain in his shattered heart. He was at the point where he didn't care anymore. Like his comrade Naruto, Shikamaru was also annoyed by the constant fandom that revolved around Uchiha Sasuke but didn't really care much. It was too bothersome to think about. All the girls including Ino wanted him, every shinobi from every village wanted to fight him, Orochimaru wanted his body, the whole village of Konoha saluted the indifferent jounin since the day he became the number one rookie genin five years ago. Sasuke this and Sasuke that. It was all about Sasuke and Shikamaru didn't give a damn.  
  
"Che." Shikamaru crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He was just a mere shadow to the red eyed genius and accepted it from the start. He was, after all, a manipulator of shadows and a pro at being a downer. Ino's behavior was expected. "A shadow is a shadow."  
  
"Not really." Came a familiar gruff voice, cutting off the chuunin's thought process.  
  
Shikamaru didn't need to look up to see who spoke. "Hey, pops."  
  
"Mornin', son. Looks like you were fighting a woman last night." The scruffy jounin eyed the blood stains and chuckled as he ruffled his son's hair, completely oblivious about Ino's affair with Sasuke and the fact that she was carrying a child that might not be Shikamaru's. There's something called sleep during the night for the jounin. "I thought I'd drop-by to check up on you and Inoshi. He and me are going to be a grandpas and you're going to be a daddy. This will be one of those glorious days that Team Ino Shika Cho will remember for many years to come. Ain't that right, CHOMARU!!"  
  
No response.  
  
"Hi, Shikamaru!" beamed the pink haired teenager that stood behind the chuunin's father. "Ino called me up real late last night and told me to come this morning. She sounded kinda wierd but I guess that's how it is when you're pregnant."  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Shikamaru looked up as his jaws dropped. _"Shit! What's Sasuke's girlfriend doing here!? She's going to find out! MENDOKUSEE!"_  
  
"Heh, I saw your friend here waiting outside of the hospital confused so I took her in since she was here to see Ino's first birth also."  
  
Sakura grinned at the older man.  
  
Shikato was about to open his mouth again to lecture his son about the significance of the shadow and the responsibilities of being a father but a sudden loud scream from Ino's room caused both Naras to jump and Choji to awaken. Chomaru was still dead asleep.  
  
"HE'S ALMOST HERE!!" The door of the room was practically torn down, making Sakura gasp as a tall man with long blonde hair came running out, gesturing everyone that was waiting outside to come and witness the birth of his grandson. Chomaru's ears twitched. He opened his eyes and yawned.  
  
"Yosshh, Inoshi!" Shikato cried happily as he dragged the wide-eyed Shikamaru into the room. "Itaiii!! Pops, my shoulder! MY SHOULDER!" 

Chouji, his father and Sakura quickly shuffled in after the Naras, shutting the door behind them once they got in.  
  
======  
  
Sounds of the shrieking newborn echoed across the hospital halls bringing Inoshin, Shikato and Chomaru, the fathers, to tears. A glorious day indeed. Rays from the sun gushed into all corners of the small room from the window, lighting up every object that blocked its way, especially the frenzied infant. The nurses quickly brought new sets of bed sheets to change for Ino's bed as they scrubbed the bloody sheets with sponges and cold water.  
  
"He is a beautiful baby boy! He's got Shika's black hair! That's my girl!" Inoshi cried, holding the screaming newborn, naked and completely covered in a blanket of blood, in his hands. He managed to bend down and kiss his exhausted daughter on the forehead. Ino had her eyes closed as she tried to catch her breath. Shikato and Chomaru congratulated each other with bear hugs and punches on the shoulders. The jounins turned to look at the three teenagers that stood at the corner of the room with their backs turned and hands over their eyes. The bigger of the three had his legs shaking.  
  
Shikato waited until the nurses bathed the newborn clean before he called out to the teenagers.

"Hey children, come see Shika's baby! All the blood's gone now."  
  
Both Choji and Sakura let down their hands as they both eagerly turned and ran to Inoshi in unison. Shikamaru also let down his hands and turned around but he did not get close. He didn't want to see the child yet. He refused to see this joyful moment end when they all would find out. Sweat trickled down from his temples. _"Is it really Sasuke's?"_ He held his left shoulder, praying for the alternative outcome.  
  
As soon as the baby was bundled up in warm blankets and was clean, he stopped crying and struggled to open his eyes. Everyone excluding Shikamaru, who had his hands now on his hips, huddled closer and waited with suspense.  
  
"Wow, he wants to open them already?" Chouji stared in awe. Chomaru handed his son a bag of chips in the process.  
  
Inoshi encouraged the newborn with soft whispers. "Come on fella, come on. Don't you want to see Grandpa?"  
  
"He is soo CUTE, Ino-chan!!" squealed Sakura. She looked over her shoulder to find Shikamaru still lurking in the corner, utterly spaced-out. "Shikamaru?"  
  
"Oh! He's opening them, he's op--" Inoshi and the rest stopped to gasp. The infant's eyes fluttered open and uncertainty clouded his expression as he looked around. "THEY'RE BLUE!!" the blonde man raised a fist in the air, screaming in victory. The older men joined, shaking the ground as they cheered.  
  
"He's got your blasted eyes, Inoshi!" Shikato slammed a hand against the blonde's back, almost making him drop their grandson.  
  
"Kawaii! Kawaii!" Chouji and Sakura hugged each other as they danced in circles.  
  
If the baby had his black hair and Ino's eyes, then it wasn't Sasuke's after all but Shikamaru was not that easy of a person to convince. He was still skeptical. Sasuke too, possessed black hair.  
  
As the crowd celebrated and caused ruckus within the quiet hospital. Inoshi was busy paying full attention to his daughter and the newborn grandson, kissing him the cheek and playing with his small hands. The baby giggled and repeatedly squeezed the stranger on the nose as a response. Examining the infant's inherited blue eyes once more for worship, the man found something unusual. "Nani?" Inoshi blurted.  
  
Shikamaru backed up until he felt the wall. _"Damn, I knew it all along" _He gritted his teeth in disappointment.  
  
"What happened, Inoshi-san?" Sakura asked, rushing to the man's side.  
  
Ino's eyes shot open. She watched Sakura closely, eyeing her every move, anticipating the moment she would see her best friend--lose.  
  
"These aren't my eyes nor of Shikato's line." The blonde man stared at his daughter in confusion.  
  
Shikato, Chomaru, and Choji froze.  
  
Sakura gasped in horror, placing her shaking fingers over her opened mouth. "Sharingan." She whispered.

* * *

Sorry 100x for such a BORING chapter, it got too long to fit in my gory goodies.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Translation notes:  
  
Kisama= Mother F-ing Bastard 

Shi ne!= Die!

Nani Yo Kore= What the hell is this?

Ite/Itai = Ouch  
  
Again correct my romanji if it is wrong , thanks!


	3. Relinquish, my ShikaIno

People actually read this!? ::blushes:: I'm overwhelmed. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!  
  
KOU HARUKO: I hate Sakura too! This fic will not fail you, master X3.  
  
KIMMIE: Thanks SO much for the correction! MUCH LOVE! I will fix it immediately.  
  
EDYSHI6: ShikaIno rules!  
  
ECHIDNA28: You seem so excited about this fic . I clicked on the orgasmic Naruto fanart link in your profile page..and HOT DAMN!! SPARE ME FROM THE EVIL THAT IS NARA SHIKAMARU!! ::rolls around screaming ::My eyes, MY EYES!! IT BURNS! I won't be able to function for the next several weeks from such EVIL EVIL EVIL BEAUTY!  
  
EMIR, AMY, & LOTUS RE-INCARNATE: Here's a new chapter for you  
  
**Author's Note:** My mind is just overloaded with too many dirty illegal ideas. I can't live w/o yaoi so there'll be some coming up in later chapters. Het still remains for the Het fans. Again, things in italics happen within the characters mind, some OOC and look forward to lots of misspellings and grammatical errors. I'm still spazzing over the pic of Shika Kiba Neji from that accursed fanart link ::glares at Echidna28:: Woo0T! HOT NARA BODY!!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in Naruto, they belong to Master Misashi Kishimoto.  
  
**!WARNING!:** Rated R for Language, Sexual Content (just a snippet) and bloody Suicide. You've been warned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SHADOW OF THE BLUE SHARINGAN

**Chapter 3: Relinquish**

Written by: teckno

His back was still against the wall, tingling and heaving with panic as he watched his father and Chomaru struggle desperately to keep the hysteric girl in red from moving any further.  
  
"Shikato-san! Please let me go!" Sakura cried, attempting to force off the strong arms that held her back by abruptly pushing forward. She clawed at the air and growled. _I'll kill that backstabbing bitch, I'll kill her!_ Face red and teeth showing, she was outraged, outraged at the fact that her life-long rival was still clouded by the childish competition over Sasuke and taking such measures as having his child and cheating on Shikamaru--to defeat her.  
  
"You are late in blooming again. Ne, Sakura-chan?" The blonde drew her lips into a victorious grin.  
  
"This isn't a fuckin' game, INO-CHAN! You not only hurt me but you also hurt everyone in this whole room, especially Shikamaru!" Sakura stopped to catch her breath. "I don't care about this competition over Sasuke! I never did! It was you and you only, you spoiled heartless BITCH! How dare you treat us like this! The world doesn't fuckin' revolve around you! You can't always get what you want! You don't OWN SASUKE-KUN! Face it whore, he doesn't love you and he never will! You have his child, so fuckin' WHAT!? Where's Sasuke, huh!? You haven't won SHIT! This just proves how stupid you really are...."  
  
"Especially Shikamaru? THAT lazy bastard? I'm with him cuz Sasuke told me to. I don't love his useless shit! I HAVE SASUKE'S CHILD! Stop whining Sakura and accept the winner that I am!"  
  
_Don't say that about my best friend, no, Ino, don't, not Team 10! _Choji dropped his bag of chips and puckered his lips, a gesture that told everyone he was about to cry. A wave of shock and disbelief cut through the hearts of those that heard Ino's words. Chomaru and Shikato both closed their eyes and shook their heads in dismay. This day was indeed a day for Team Ino Shika Cho to remember for many years to come.  
  
Inoshi, who was shielding Ino from the raged Sakura at the front of the bed, turned and shot tearful eyes at his daughter. "INO, ENOUGH!"  
  
Strong hands drove straight across her right cheek, almost making her neck snap to side. She gasped in shock. She had never seen her father this serious. _Otousan...  
_  
Torn by disgust and humiliation, this was the first time he had actually raised his voice and hands at his, out of all people, his own flesh and blood; his daughter, his princess.  
  
The older Nara released his hold on the pink haired girl as he and everyone else turned to watch Shikamaru simply depart from the room, his expression displaying no emotion. The chuunin quietly closed the door behind him as he looked to the ground. Stuffing his hands into his pant pockets, he slowly began to walk along the hall, passing the waiting room and finally to the exit door; where the clouds awaited for his familiar presence outside.  
  
===  
  
They were silent, softly breathing and torn. It was dark and the solemn chuunin could barely see his hands. The room was dark, not so dark that it was black but rather, a thick haze of navy because the moon was noticeable from the window and his earrings reflected its glow as proof. What went wrong? Why now? Why us? Their silhouettes remained still, so still, as if time ceased.  
  
Shikamaru clenched his jaws and stiffened his fists, fighting at his own will, to prevent the tears that threatened to escape from his tightly closed eyes. He was the first to move and shifted in his seat. Not once in his life did he ever feel such an emotion nor the urge to cry. He never bothered to, too lazy! Carefree and avoiding any troublesome situation, most definitely the ones regarding women, with ease since birth-Nara Shikamaru! But tonight, for the first time, he couldn't devise a simple strategy, one that would help him steer clear of his undeniable adoration for his long-time teammate and friend.  
  
[flashback]  
  
_August 23...  
  
"Oi, Shikamaru-kun!! Are you even listening!?!" The screaming blonde caught the dazed gennin by the arm, causing him to stop walking.  
  
"Hm?" Shikamaru blinked and turned to stare at the girl beside him. "Nan desu ka, In-"  
  
His lips were already caught in Ino's kiss before he could finish the question. Shikamaru froze. "!!!???"  
  
The girl in purple suddenly pulled away. "WHY AREN'T YOU RETURNING THE FUCKIN' KISS!? BAKA YAROU!!" She shouted, pulling her victim by the collar with both hands.  
  
"AH-Ano!!!"  
  
"KISS ME!!"  
  
"H-Hai." Red faced and totally defeated, Shikamaru closed his eyes as they both leaned close, locking themselves into a gentle unification of ecstasy- their first (second, to be logical) kiss._  
  
[end of flashback]  
  
"Ino." He said faintly. "Dooshite, Ino?"  
  
Soft whimpers came from the blonde that laid on the hospital bed and Shikamaru still kept his eyes shut, reaching for the hand that he once held many times since the beginning of the formation of Team 10. They were alone, slowly deteriorating in spirit as each second passed.  
  
"DOOSHITE!? TELL ME!!"  
  
Streams of tears rolled down the chuunin's cheeks as he gritted his teeth, allowing suppressed sounds of sorrow to overcome him. This was the first time he tasted the salt in his tears. Betrayal was too harsh. Memories-- too deceitful; too troublesome. Gripping the sheets, he placed his head on the edge of the bed and began to sob. He was too young for this.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ino bit her trembling lips as her swollen eyes searched for his.  
  
[flashback]  
  
_September 23....  
  
She arched her spine. Fingernails dug into his skin, raking and tearing every inch of flesh that once smoothed his lean back.  
  
"Mmmnhaah.." A low groan escaped him as he came.  
  
Sweat drizzled down the young man's chin, the drops falling over her bare chest. Blue eyes met Hazel eyes. Dark strands of wet hair touched her cheek. The thick air was--sensationally humid and sticky.  
  
Pulling himself away from the legs that wrapped his hips; the blonde uttered his name in a breathless moan, "Shikamaru."  
  
He collapsed onto her side and draped the wet sheets over their nude bodies. Still breathing heavily, the chuunin slid his arms around her waist as he buried his face in her neck, nuzzling and kissing away the last beads of sweat. "I love you," He whispered softly, "Ino."  
_  
[end of flashback]  
  
"I'M SORRY!!" she repeated with a scream, bringing her hands to her face. "I didn't mean for this to happen, I was so fuckin' blind! I didn't mean to hurt anyone, especially Otosan, Sakura-chan and you!" Ino paused to suck in the contents of her running nose. "I can't believe I stabbed you. I can't believe I made hurt everyone. I've never seen my father so upset and emotional. They were all crying for you, Shika! You were always there for me, you always had my back and listened to everything I say. You loved me. Sasuke didn't do any of those things but I obsessed over him. I HATE SASUKE!! I HATE MYSELF!! SHIKAMARU!! IM SO SORRY!!"  
  
Those warms hands again. Even after all that he had gone through, he was still here, still by her side. _Oh my God, what have I done?_ Guilt pierced through her newly awakened heart.  
  
"Shikamaru!" Ino cried, touching the hands that held her soaked face, more tears fell. The guilt was overwhelming.  
  
"Daijobu, Ino. I will never leave." He pulled her to his reassuring embrace, letting her cry it all out on his chest as he tried to calm his own emotions.  
  
===  
  
She placed the piece of paper marked: TO SHIKA, silently at the edge of the bed and looked to her side. Shikamaru was sound asleep on his chair with his legs sprawled. The sun was going to rise so she'd better hurry with her plan. Ino gazed at the cart with the slumbering infant at the far corner of the room and bit her lip. _Please stay with Shikamaru.._  
  
A soft knock came from the door._ Right on time._ Ino's nurse opened the door and quietly mouthed the words, "Ohayo gozaimasu, Ino-san." as she walked in, setting a small breakfast tray on the table near the bed. Ino gave a warm smile but quickly frowned. The blonde had no time to waste, she quickly formed the seal with her hands, targeting it at the innocent nurse. She took a quick glance at the snoring chuunin. _Gomenasai, take care Shika, I wish I could stay._  
  
The nurse looked up, amused by the nice triangular shape that her patient was making with her hands. "O, Ino-chan, that is such a lovel-"  
  
"SHINTENSHIN NO JUTSU!"  
  
It was dark for awhile, very dark until she could feel herself hit something. Her eyes slowly opened. She lifted her hands to where she could see them. Yep, long and wrinkled. Ino was controlling the nurse's body. Three minutes was all she had. She looked at her limp and pale body. _Ugh, I look awful!_  
  
Carefully and flawlessly, she tip-toed to the spot where the pillow was. Ino slid her long fingers under the pillow where her own head laid to fetch the kunai that she'd been hiding--still dried in Shikamaru's blood._ Yossh!_  
  
She clutched the kunai to her chest and glared at her body. As long as she used this nurse, the sleeping chuunin would, in no way, be accused. The kunai blade was angled right under her body's neck. _My betrayal is unforgivable! SO IS OUR DEATH!!_ Ino, with tears, pulled back the kunai and in an instant, slit her own body's throat with a deep gashing slice.  
  
As an eruption of red splashed against the morning sunlight, she had enough strength left to..."CANCEL!"  
  
Shikamaru awakened at the troublesome noise, stretching his arms and legs, yawning as he opened his eyes to the sight of blood exploding from his lover's neck and nurse's mouth as she fell backwards with the red kunai in her hands. The liquid splattered itself all over the bed and floor, dripping and running as the chuunin screamed in horror.  
  
"INNOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Came the distant echo.  
  
Ino was back in her original body. She smiled at the flickering shine of the Nara boy's earrings and closed her eyes, leaving with the sounds of her son's frantic cries.

---------

Sorry Ino fans, I couldn't help it ;;

TO BE CONTINUED...

Translation notes:

Baka Yarou-Stupid Bastard

Ano-but, umm

Dooshite- Why? How come?

Gomenasai- Sorry


	4. Message: Flower

Sorry for such a delayed update, here's the new chapter! I tried to shorten it as best I could but I failed =(. It's going to be slow for a bit but I promise I'll try not to bore everyone in the next chapters. I also introduced a few funky paranormal concepts for the heck of it and cuz ShikaIno owns! Get ready for major ShikaIno and don't forget to flame for I am a horrible writer xD! Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I own the Uchiha child but the rest of the characters all rightfully belong to Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

**Shadow of the Blue Sharingan**

**Chapter 4: Flower**

**Written by: teckno**

* * *

"Don't jump into conclusions Inoshi!" The dark-haired jounin shouted as he tried his best to block the hands that threatened to strangle him, inside the hospital room. 

"Shut up! He killed her! He killed my precious Ino! Your son is a murderer! I shall not forgive those that have betrayed me! I'll kill you both!" Inoshi lunged and delivered a fierce blow to Shikato's jaws, causing the poor jounin to stumble back and bawl in pain.

"Yamette!! Please, Stop it!" Sakura held her ears, screaming.

Choji stood by the door, still shocked and unable to move since he first heard newswhat Shikamaru was screaming about.

The baby began to shriek wildly.

"He killed her! He wanted revenge!" Inoshi pointed a shaking finger at the frozen chuunin who sat at the foot of the bed, completely drenched in blood, holding the red bed sheets in his hands.

"Inoshi." Shikato called out.

"How the hell can he sleep through THAT!? All you damn Naras are all the same! Go to hell all of you!" The blonde man charged at the older Nara once again and shoved him against the wall, growling and then delivering more blows.

"Enough!" cried Chomaru, "There is no point in fighting! The police announced many times that Shikamaru did not kill Ino. The evidence leads to the nurse."

"He's right, Inoshi." Shikato gasped.

"You're calling me a liar, Chomaru? Huh? Stop patronizing me, fool! How dare you support the filthy father of a murderder! You're dead!"

"Inoshi. She's gone." Shikato placed a hand on the other's shoulder. "She's gone." he repeated.

The blonde jounin shook his head violently in disagreement.

"No, not my princess, not my precious baby girl."

"Inoshi." Shikato said, pulling his long time comrade to his arms and patting his back.

Tears welled in Inoshi's eyes as he grabbed Shikato, falling to the floor, sobbing hysterically.

===

Drip, drip…

His eyes wandered to the window. Vibrant features of green, yellow and brown leaves circled in melodic formations across the sunny cloudless sky, whispering and singing something he did not understand. He gazed outside, content and almost smiling at the magnificent scenery that danced before him. A lonesome soft cloud caught his fixed attention, no, three. Clouds began to appear rapidly, sprouting and blotching themselves all over the sky, causing his mouth to form an "O" shape out of fascination and admiration. The leaves suddenly flamed and burned in mid-air, turning black and then to tiny specs of ashes. They vanished and the pleasant whispering stopped. An expression of confusion and turmoil seized the boy as the clouds split apart--bleeding. Hot blood trickled from the window, coating it in solid red, blocking the beautiful scenic image from the boy entirely. Glass slowly began cracking and falling to the ground by the pieces in silent splashes.

Drip, drip…

The crimson fluid reached his feet and eventually surrounded him, trapping and paralyzing his ability to move. He could only tremble helplessly and wait for the unconscious nightmare to end. Red tears ran down his chin, dripping and blending in with the dark pool beneath him. Was he dead? His eyes darted to the side to check if she was still there. She was gone. The bed was empty except for the fresh blood that soaked and stained the sheets, once clean and white. The air became arctic. Goosebumps developed and trailed alongside his arms.

Silence.

He felt wings, black wings brushing against his icy cheek. Could it be? The boy looked and witnessed the wings expanding outwards, revealing the tattered naked body that she once breathed through. Her skin was shredded and torn at all angles and the golden hair that use to shine and flow delicately over her shoulders were mere ghastly threads that hung loosely on her deteriorating gray scalp. Standing, she crossed her arms over her breasts and sinking ribcages, and gazed knowingly and sadly at the boy, her sapphire eyes pleading a response.

"Are you dead?" He asked, reaching out to touch her.

She nodded solemnly, making her way through the thick bloody pool to the boy until she felt the same warm arms wrap around her very being. That warmth, that devotion, that…love--true love. Despite her horrific figure, he held her firmly as always and kissed her forehead gently.

"Shikamaru." She whispered.

Not even death could change the way he felt about her.

"You're so troublesome, Ino-chan." He smiled calmly, biting back his sadness as they continued to hold each other against the cold air.

"Shikamaru, " She repeated. "Arigatou."

With that said, the black from Ino's wings began to melt away along with all the blood and broken glass that plagued the room. The red disappeared. The chilliness disappeared. Everything disappeared. He blinked and saw that everything in the room was back to its original color and setting. A small giggle came from the corner of the room where the Uchiha child's crib laid. He looked and to his astonishment, it was Ino but not the same black-winged one he talked to, moments ago. This Ino was…beautiful.

"Ino?"

The spirit nodded with a giggle. Lengthy golden strands of silk blonde hair and smooth clear skin were in place of the stringy hair and plummeting ribcages that he saw before. White feathery wings enveloped him as her gentle hands interlaced his. There was some sort of glow around the both of them that he could not describe. She was so beautiful. Transparent tears gushed from his eyes not out of sorrow but out of joy. He was glad that she was alright. He was glad to have spent a part of his life with Ino. He was grateful for everything.

Her fingers slid from his grasp as she began to slowly rise above the ground, her wings extending and flapping in a peaceful rhythmic melody. He caught hold of her hands, hoping she'd stay for another few minutes but she only giggled and cupped his face into her hands, letting him know that is was time to say their farewells.

"Don't go, I love you."

She released her hands from him once more and waved goodbye to the one and only person that stayed with her every step of the way, including her own death--Nara Shikamaru In a flash of light, she had already ascended from the window and out of his sight, forever.

===

A white carnation was handed to the motionless boy but Shikato took it instead and thanked Choji who gave the flower; in hopes of not disturbing the pale son that clung desperately to his father's built arms.

Not once in his life did the older Nara ever witness his son giving the slightest expression of asking for comfort or support. His son was too smart and lazy for his own good and any type of help or a request for a shoulder to lean on was highly unlikely. But today, at the age of seventeen, the resourceful, analytical, and confident strategist was a limp masterpiece of vulnerability and grief.

They both had been standing beside the coffin for the past half hour. The younger Nara just didn't want to let go yet. Shikato turned to the boy and placed a hand on Shikamaru's withering shoulder, a gesture to reassure his son that he was safe and okay. Dried and bloodshot, Shikamaru's eyes hadn't blink since he arrived and to look over his true love's dead body with them was unbearable. His hands shook as he tightened his grip on the folded piece of paper that Ino left behind on the hospital bed--her blood still stained the edges. He hadn't open the note yet.

[flashback]

His hands were tucked at ease inside the pockets. He was walking along the same path again. A content smirk approached him as the familiar shop came into view.

"You're late, Shikamaru! Why are you always fuckin' late? Is this your way of appreciating me?"

Crossing her arms, Ino stood outside of the flower shop door as she screamed out to her slow walking significant other. She held her slightly growing belly afterwards, calming it from all the yelling that she had created. It had been three months since Shikamaru had heard news of his girlfriend's pregnancy.

"Che. Mendokusee. I came here to see you didn't I?" Shikamaru reached the gardens in front of the shop and stood at a distance from the blonde, crossing his arms as well and raising one of his fine-lined eyebrows.

They began their usual glaring contest. Imaginary electricity shot in between them. That woman never stops bitchin'! Women are too troublesome! I'm stuck with the most troublesome woman! INO! MENDOKUSEE!

No matter how pissed Ino got, one glance at the devoted chuunin's twisted confusing face was all that she needed to forgive him for his actions. No boy had ever gotten so serious and agitated over her confrontations and bitching except Shikamaru. Other boys would have just left and ignored her. Shikamaru never stopped giving Ino his full attention since the first day they'd met in the academy.

Some things will never change! Ino's anger faded. She forfeited from the glaring contest and bent down to pick-up a small basket.

"Here, help me pick some carnations for the afternoon." She threw the basket and the chuunin caught it was a groan.

"Picking flowers? This sucks." The chuunin miserably dragged his feet to the nearest patch of flowers and squatted, eyeing the strange and spectacular rays of colored pedals filled with the sweetest aromas.

He began picking an appealing set of flowers.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! BAKA! Those aren't carnations! That's mother's-" Ino screamed before she could finish her sentence.

"Huh?" Shikamaru stopped picking and looked at his collection of nice gigantic tulips in his hands. Like he knew what carnations were?

"Do you know how expensive these bulbs are!?" The frantic blonde charged at the chuunin and yanked the basket off his hands.

"Geez, okay! Gomen!" cried the other.

Ino shot the boy a deadly glare and walked further down the garden until she came upon an enormous patch of blooming pink, white and red carnations.

"Over here, THESE are carnations!" Ino gestured Shikamaru to accompany her task with forceful direct pointing at the patch.

"Hai." The boy slowly crawled to Ino's side and watched as the blonde began picking all the white ones delicately with smooth fingertips.

They were silent .

It was one of those rare moments that the couple would share from time to time or else they'd be arguing otherwise.

Silence between them was a time where they'd both reflect not only on themselves but the person next them and their growing relationship, all the moments they've spent together, all the trouble and hardships they went through, their future, their families, their next date--life in general. The silence was an indication that their souls were communicating to each other and the couple enjoyed every last second of it.

"Carnations are my favorite flowers." Ino broke the quietness, holding a particular one in her hands.

She handed the long stemmed flower to Shikamaru, who was busy looking up at the sky. Ino slapped his shoulders and repeated the process.

"Oh." Shikamaru eyed the flower blankly. What's so great about flowers?

Knowing exactly how her boyfriend would react, the blonde rolled her eyes and started to explain her reasons and philosophy on carnations.

"Carnations, especially white ones are my favorite because they symbolize innocence and purity. Once they bloom in the spring, it's a chance for them to open up and move on from their difficult budding stage. You know, to forget their troubles and to begin a fresh new start as if they were reborn into innocence and purity again. Remember the carnations we got after we graduated from the academy? You had your chance to move on to a genin level and to forget all the trouble Iruka-sensei had put you through."

"Sou dane. A flower that symbolizes the forgetting troublesome things hm?" Shikamaru replied, a bit interested in the flower he held in his hands.

"Well, let's forget this troublesome task and-" Ino didn't finish her sentence once again and jumped on top of the poor chuunin, pinning him down onto the grass and straddling her legs over his hips as the basket of flowers spilled and decorated themselves all around the giggling couple.

Shikamaru tucked his arms under the back of his head, allowing his girlfriend to unzip his olive vest and to take advantage of him for the day.

Ino knelt down until her chest and nose just about touched Shikamaru's. Her blonde locks fell gracefully above his face as they gaze into each other's avid eyes; searching, probing, watching and waiting for their feelings to describe themselves in ceaseless passion. He wanted to gaze into her cerulean orbs forever. She was incredibly beautiful and everything he could ask for.

"It can't be helped, Ino. This feeling inside me, my love for you."

With his elbows, the boy closed his eyes and lifted himself high enough to capture Ino's tender pink lips into his own. They kissed slowly at first and then as oxygen became critical, the couple pulled away only to be pulled back into deep sensual kisses that led to gentle hair grabbing and playful shirt-tugging on both sides.

The blonde giggled as she blurted, "Your breath stinks, Shika!"

Teasingly, she rolled off her lover and into the grass, throwing carnation heads and pieces of grass into the chuunin's properly groomed ponytail.

"I-Ino!?" Shikamaru growled, shaking off the damned things in his hair. He snatched some carnations from the basket at his side and was about to get up and chase down the running witch but stopped and looked at the flowers in his hands, smiling. "We'll stay innocent and pure for a long time, just you and me Ino."

The chuunin checked to see if anyone was looking. The close was clear and he held a couple of the white carnations to his lips, barely brushing against the pedals. He whispered softly to the flower as if they had ears.

"Will you marry me, Ino?"

[end of flashback]

He knew she loved him regardless of the fact that she was obsessed with Sasuke. Any genius would have guessed but Shikamaru knew. That was why he hadn't left Ino's side, even after the Uchiha child was born. His lover's mind was too clouded over her obsession, unaware of the love she had expressed for the chuunin, all these years. Damn that Sasuke! By the time she realized her own oblivion, it was too late, Ino's portrait was now overlooking the many villagers of Konoha atop her elegant oak coffin.

Shikamaru's legs began to shake.

Nande.

Light droplets of water began to fall from the thick gray sky above and Shikato looked up.

"The heavens are crying with us." he said softly to his son.

No response.

The boy continued to gaze at the haunting portrait before him.

Nande. he repeated, almost reaching out his hand to touch her white face.

He quickly held back the urge and turned to his father.

"Give that to me, pops." Shikamaru looked at the ground as he asked, his voice cracked and dried, a result from lack of sleep and all that screaming he did after watching Ino bleed to death on the hospital bed, the day before.

The older man knew exactly what his son was referring to and handed one of the white carnations he had in his hands to the chuunin.

Shikamaru took it and nodded a small _thanks_ at his father.

On the verge of tears again, the boy took a deep breath and began, holding the flower close to his chest.

"These were her favorite flowers. Once, she told me that they symbolized innocence and purity. The blooming of these flowers meant that it was a chance to move on, to forget the troubles of the past, to start fresh in innocence and purity, and to be born again." Shikamaru paused to calm his quivering tearless sobs. "N-Now is her chance. Now is Ino's chance to forget past troubles, to start fresh and innocent, to bloom, and to be free in Heaven. She is free. Yamanaka Ino is free."

Shikato could barely hear his son's voice but he was able to hear every word. He held the chuunin's shoulder's tightly as the boy tucked the carnation under Ino's folded hands.

A sudden breeze tore the piece of paper out of Shikamaru's strong grasp, lifting it into the watering air and blowing it towards the direction away from the funeral location.

"Oh my God! NO, INO!" Panicking, Shikamaru slipped out of his father's hold and recklessly chased after the flying piece of paper through the sprinkling rain as fast as he could. The piece of paper flew above him in a circular motion into the forest. It was the only thing he had left of his beautiful soul mate and friend. He refused to let this one get away. There was no way he was going to lose it. There was no way he was going to lose Ino's last message.

Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Don't leave me. _Ino!_

Thinking he'd might have a better chance of catching the paper at higher levels, Shikamaru dashed about the trees, ripping through the forest at incredible speed. He didn't become a chuunin for nothing. Branches and leaves broke apart and fell to the ground as he'd land on them. Ino's flying note suddenly seemed to slow its pace down as if it wanted the chuunin to follow it.

_Nani?_

Was this a trick? Was this chase on purpose? Was it Ino? Was Ino doing this? Flashes of his winged beloved came to him, her beautiful wings, her graceful touch. Shikamaru hopped out of the trees and out of the forest. The paper was still waving and beckoning the boy to follow as it teasingly swirled and danced across the sky.

The soggy note glided into the empty village. This path was familiar. Wait, isn't this-Shikamaru gasped as the paper changed its pace and suddenly swept itself further into the murky clouds. What the hell? He began picking up his pace as well, turning through sharp corners, splashing across muddy puddles and leaping over bushes and rocks. The wet paper was still visible within the gray.

A last turn on a corner and the chuunin already knew. It was the same path.

I should've known.

He continued to run until the familiar shop came into view, Yamanaka flower shop. Out of breath and exhausted, the dark-haired boy stopped in front of the shop and watched as the paper floated lightly down into the gardens. The chase was finally over. A deep fatigued sigh escaped him. He made his way slowly to the farther end of the garden and there he saw the piece of paper caught within the pedals of the carnation patch--unfolded.

[flashback]

The close was clear and he held a couple of the white carnations to his lips, barely brushing against the pedals. He whispered softly to the flower as if it had ears.

"Will you marry me, Ino?"

[end of flashback]

His heart stopped.

Ino-chan…

Shikamaru fell to his knees as he read aloud the message that Ino had left him before she died that morning.

"I DO."

* * *

To be continued...

Uggh, Im so going to do some fanart on winged Ino and Shika. THEY OWN! I'd like to know what you guys thought about that part. Has anyone ever written ShikaIno in that concept? DOMO for reading =D!! I love you all!

Translation notes:

Nande= Why?

Yamette!=Stop

Sou dane=You are right.


	5. Brotherly Love

A/N: Uggh, didn't mean to make everyone cry, just wanted to express some darkness, gomen =-=;;. Don't worry edyshi6, I'm not going to put Shika with a dude! Shika is soulfully straight and will stay that way. He's only for Ino! Long live ShikaIno! Thanks Kisu-sama, Kou Haruko-sama, LQ, emir, Shibbie, DancingMonkeyLikeBanana and everyone else for the lovely reviews, I am blessed, blessed I say! Itachi has been on the mind lately, heh heh. Speaking of which, read this new chap.

WARNING!: Rated R for violence, gore, suicide (again), a little bit of Sasuke torture and darkness. Oh, and some implied yaoi. Beware.

Disclaimer: I own the Uchiha child, Kishimoto owns the rest.

Enjoy.

* * *

Shadow of the Blue Sharingan

Chapter 5: Brotherly Love

Written by: teckno

* * *

Leaves blew lightly above the still figure as he quietly observed the people, all dressed in black,depart from the funeral, at a distance under a tree. He could spot the InoShikaCho jounin trio with Inoshi cradling a sleeping bundle in his arms, and Choji still gathered around Ino's smiling framed portrait. His fingers raked the crusted lining of bark at the side, eyes fixed at the bundle.

Her ceremony had finally come to an end.

"YOU'RE THE FATHER! YOU HAVE TO BE WITH ME! YOU JUST HAVE TO!"

A few of Ino's final words rang endlessly inside his head as he continued to stand there and watch with emotionless red eyes.

"If you slept with me, then you DO LOVE ME!!!"

Her words echoed at the side of his ear. He cringed, rubbing his lobes and then his growing temples.

Love?

The thought of such a word caused him to fight back a bitter chuckle.

LOVE!?

His body tensed at the second utterance, a habit he'd created through the years before _they_ would enter his conscious. "Fuck." He gave a submissive grunt, relaxing his shoulders as the rush attacked him … as it did every night when he closed his eyes for sleep.

[flashback]

"_Nii-san! Let's practice training today! Oi! Listen to me, Nii-san!"_

The small boy impatiently tugged at his elder brother's long dark ponytail from the back, begging and pleading for a simple "Yes!" or "Okay!" from him.

As hoped, the older boy turned and replied with a gentle warm smile. "Alright, Sasuke. I'll meet you outside." His deep scarlet eyes glistened with delight as he watched his younger brother's small bright face light up with excitement.

"Oh, Yay!" The overjoyed child flung his arms around his older brother's neck and quickly let go to run blindly out of the house and into the grassy yard with bare feet. "Hayaku, Itachi nii-san, Hayaku!" cried the young boy, jumping and screaming, waving his arms frantically in the air, exerting all his energy, in efforts to catch his older brother's attention.

"Coming, coming. I can hear you Sasuke." Itachi shook his head, taking off the white armor and katana blade that he wore all morning. He placed it on the bed and then stretched out his arms as he made his way to the door.

"I-tah-chi-nii-san! Hur-ry up!" Sasuke screamed in syllables, cupping his hands around his mouth, hoping that his brother would understand the words this time.

Itachi was finally at the door, the sun reflecting the red mark on his arm--the red swirling marks of an elite ANBU warrior, a squad leader at that. He crossed his arms and eyed the hyperactive child running about the yard with a dubbed kunai. The older boy couldn't help but to smile.

"Sasuke, I have a new technique to teach you!" He called-out.

"Nii-san!" The small boy came running.

"You're eight now, I guess you're old enough to learn the-"

"Hey Itachi, try and dodge these!" The teenager's presentation was cut short as his younger brother shot playful dabs to his stomach with the kunai he held in his hand.

Itachi laughed and played along. "Come and get me, you dirty ugly missing-nin!"

Sasuke giggled as he ran, attempting to chase down the fleeing brother that dared call him a missing-nin.

===

Slightly bruised and exhausted, the two brothers collapsed onto the grass, laughing and tickling each other as the sun began to set in the distance.

"Nii-san" The younger one gasped, back on the ground and face to the sky. "Are we going to train tomorrow?"

The older one, also on the ground and facing the sky, turned to look at Sasuke and said,

"Sorry, I have a mission tomorrow and after I'm done, I have to meet with…" Itachi paused at the thought of his name.

"Your girlfriend again?" asked Sasuke, a little sad that he would miss another training day. His brother had been going out his girlfriend for quite some time now. He hadn't seen her yet.

"Um." Itachi sat up, not sure if he should come out with the truth and explain his "girlfriend" or not. He couldn't continue to lie to his brother like this so he decided to just do it, people were going to know sooner or later. "Sasuke, I don't actually have a girlfriend."

"You don't?" Sasuke looked up at his brother in curiosity.

Itachi nodded and bit his lip. "Can you keep a secret?"

The child sat up and moved closer to his brother, nodding excitedly and sticking his ear near Itachi's lips.

"I have a boyfriend, Sasuke. I like…boys. I don't like girls." Itachi moved away, awaiting for a negative response but instead he heard a small gasp and felt little arms wrap around his stomach which startled him.

"Nii-san," whispered the owner of the little arms, "Your secret is safe with me, I won't tell Otousan and Okaasan. If it makes Nii-san happy then I'm happy too."

His eyes misted a bit but he ignored it as held his younger brother close to him. "I love you SO much, Sasuke. I'm glad you're my brother."

"Me too, Nii-san" Sasuke smiled and stayed in Itachi's embrace for a moment but pulled away to ask, "What's his name?"

Itachi gestured his brother to quiet down by putting his index finger to his lips. "I'll let you know when I show you."

A gasp of excitement escaped the younger one as they both continued to laugh and talk until dusk.

===

"You're in love with a WHAT!?" The man screamed as he flipped the dinner table over; dishes, cups, and bowls fell to the ground, breaking in loud thunderous clashes, food, drinks and utensils splattered and decorated themselves all over the clean floor. A broken piece hit the older boy in the arm where the ANBU symbol resided cutting a small slit into the skin--blood tricked. Frightened, the younger boy quickly abandoned his seat at the former dinner table and sought refuge in a nearby closet. He kept it slightly open so he could still see his older brother.

Itachi was silent and stood frozen, covered in his full ANBU attire including the katana at his side, looking down at his feet and the bubbling mess. He could feel the heat of his father and mother's anger tearing him to pieces. The atmosphere was burning with intensity as both parents breathed heavily, their eyes shooting kunais at their eldest son and his ridiculous announcement.

Sasuke gulped and prayed his parents would accept Itachi loving a boy and just forget about it. His teeth chattered at the awkward long silence outside the closet. "Why did you tell them, Nii-san!?" he thought, almost on the verge of tears.

"He's 22 and I love him.." The shivering ANBU warrior confronted the eyes of the disapproving couple before him. His vision blurred from his watering eyes.

"I can't believe you Itachi! An older man!?" With the response came a harsh slap to the warrior's face.

"Okaasan, Don't hit Itachi like that!" cried Sasuke, breaking out of the closet.

No one took notice of the little boy. The middle-aged man stepped over the broken dishes and looked his older son in the eyes as he raised his hands to perform what his wife did, only harder.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke ran to his brother this time, clinging to him and glaring at his father in the same manner as Itachi.

"As part of this clan, we will not tolerate with your misguided interests! From this moment forward, you are FORBIDDEN to see your disgusting lover and if I catch you with him, I'll kill that son of a bitch! How dare he take advantage of you! You are our eldest son and viewed as a true successor of the Uchiha clan and a good role model for Sasuke, understand? We will see to it that you stay that way and make sure you keep out of trouble. You are only thirteen, how can you possible call your sick behavior…love? I'm glad you told us. Now we quickly fix it and continue with our lives. You will thank me one day for this." The enraged father eyed his two sons for a few seconds and then grunted, turning to help his wife pick up the mess.

Itachi caught the man by the arms and whispered, dangerously and confidently. "I love him and I won't stop, I'll never stop, no one can stop me."

The tone of his brother's voice was terrifying, Sasuke looked up at his brother after the rage came back to boil in his father, something changed, something in Itachi's red eyes changed horribly and the young boy took a step back, and another. "Nii-san…"

Black gloved hands fingered the handle as the katana blade was pulled out slowly, the shining metal gleamed brightly, reflecting the widened eyes that Sasuke displayed.

"What the hell are you doing with that? Put that down Itachi! ITACHI!" His father's pointed a finger at the warrior as his screaming words formed in slow motion.

Everything suddenly became mute. Sasuke couldn't hear a thing. He could only watch in silent horror. His mother ran to his older brother, arms wildly beating him, trying desperately to make her son put the katana away. The struggle was meaningless. Itachi wrapped one of his hands securely around the handle, the other hand was on his father's shoulders and he pulled the blade back as far as his arm could extend. Sasuke held his head to scream but no sounds came out. His beloved older brother drove the shining blade into his father's stomach until the handle hit flesh, the tip and middle of the metal stuck out gloriously from the victim's back in shimmering, dripping red. Itachi then gladly pulled the blade back out, enjoying the fountain of blood that streaked the floor, walls, ceiling, windows and his skin.

Sasuke shut his eyes as the ANBU warrior turned to exercise the same procedure on his mother. "What happened to you, Nii-san? Why are you doing this?" The questions maimed him.

He later felt wet hands grab his hair and then the dragging of his small paralyzed body. Sasuke opened his eyes only to meet with the ground as Itachi repeatedly hammered his younger brother's small head against the wall until he could see more red.

The atmosphere wasn't muted anymore. Sasuke could hear his brother speak.

"I'm not going to kill you, Sasuke. You are the only one that accepted him. You are the only one that loves me. I love you too, little brother. I love you very much." The slurred statements came out in between psychotic laughs as he traced the soaked katana blade around little brother's back. "The Uchiha clan can't stop me."

"What did you do to my brother, yarou…" The young boy coughed, the blood from his nose slipping into his mouth.

No answer, only a laugh.

Itachi released Sasuke's head and darted to the neighboring houses where the rest of the Uchiha clan slept.

His body was on the ground and Sasuke closed his eyes at the sound of screams from his close relatives and the stench of bleeding flesh.

===

Dawn.

The young boy opened his eyes and found himself sprawled on the grass and under a tree, dried blood from last night were still evident on his skin and clothes. Some blood was fresh but he ignored it. Someone dragged him out here. He got up but fell back down, forgetting that his brains got banged out by Itachi. The name had no affect on him. Images from the night before were nothing, must've been a really bad dream that caused him to roll off the bed and injure himself. He felt nothing. He was numb.

Something wet and cold dripped to his neck. Oh great, was it raining now? Sasuke looked at the grass, nothing fell on them. Another drop tickled his neckline. Stupid tree, stop pissing-the young boy's anger died instantly as he gaped in shock at the sight of his older brother's body, hanging lifelessly above him by his neck with the bulky roped wrapped kindly around Itachi that connected him to the responsible bending branch. His brother had committed a gruesome suicide.

"Oh my god…Nii-san…"

Tears erupted from his dried eyes as he looked at the source of the dripping blood, the rusted katana blade trapped through Itachi's chest.

"NANDE!? NII-SAN!!!"

[flashback end]

The outside of his body began to tremor violently. Sasuke's hands gripped the tree bark. These flashbacks happened frequently, mostly during the night but rarely during the day. His chest heaved menacingly as he placed a shaking hand to his head, knowing that the rapid flood of accursed memories will soon come back at a later time. Overwhelmed at the sudden rush so early in the day, he stooped to the ground and was utterly knocked unconscious.

TBC.

Translations notes:

[edit, thanks Haruko-sama!] Nii-san (older brother) Or should I change it to aniki?

Hayaku-Hurry up!

Yarou-Bastard

Nande?-Why?

I forgot what Sasuke calls Itachi in the anime, hmm...I'll get back to that later. Sorry Shikamaru fans, he will be back shortly!


	6. Kage's Promise

A/N: Kaiyo No Hime, Itachi's lover will be revealed later on in the fic. I don't know when but you'll see. Haruko-sama, thanks for the spell check and I never liked Sasuke at first and never will. I just can't help to write about him cuz he's such an angsty character. I can't resist an angsty character. Shikamaru forever and ever. Guh! UE, you had to say that to make me feel better. You know my writing sucks! cries j/k, meheheh. I did lots of writing-study for the past week just in case you thought it sucked UU;; I'm grateful to those that read my craps. You don't know how much you guys are looved! I'm keeping this fic as Het as possible. I think the yaoi-ness is limited to Itachi ...so thats hardly anything cuz he's dead o-o;; If there is anything, I warn. No warnings for this chapter except a little language.

Disclaimer: I own Ino's son ;; but I don't own the characters of Naruto. Kishimoto owns them all.

The fic gets slower and slower, gomen...

* * *

Shadow of the Blue Sharingan

Chapter 6: Kage's Promise

Written by: teckno

* * *

She glanced carelessly at the files of paper in her hands, indecisive about whether to place them down on the desk to read later or to just blow-off the task completely until tomorrow.

"How's your shoulder doing?" Her usual concerned voice inched into the awareness of the slump teenager, sitting across from her desk and staring at the wooden ceiling above. He looked at her with eyes, lined darkly with insomnia and grief and then at his forgotten wounds, hidden underneath the soaking, muddy, black fabric that still draped his tired body.

"It's okay." He answered dimly, returning his face to the ceiling, remembering the mad girl who bestowed the memorable stabs to his shoulder. The wound apparently stung after he made his way back from the funeral through the sprinkling rain. His bandages were now soaked and felt uncomfortably warm and vapory against his skin.

The woman, also laced in a black attire, gave a nod at the boy and flipped the annoying files to the side, making her decision of giving up the task for the rest of the day. She placed an arm on top of the large aging oak desk and directed her full attention to the silent chuunin, who was still gazing at the ceiling in a depressed, spaced-out fashion. Her eyes narrowed in recollection of the days when she first met the indolent little boy--reluctant yet crafty. So many times had he entered her office, sharing and devising clever strategies, mission after mission, success after success. She couldn't recall a time where one of his strategies or missions failed. Every single return from a mission, every single strategy tested, no matter how long or difficult--the young chuunin would come back, dragging only success and nobility behind him. The boy was a dangerous mastermind in disguise. She was grateful to have the privilege of working with him for the past five years. Heck, it made her job a lot easier. Eyeing him briefly, she realized he wasn't the indolent little boy anymore but an accomplished, mature, dedicated young man, worthy and almost surpassing his given title of journeyman.

"Thanks for bringing him in, Shikamaru-kun."

"Whatever." Came the dry response.

"No. I really thank you." She paused for a moment, allowing her mind gather the words for the up-coming commend. "Despite all that has happened these past few days, I would have expected you to go psycho and murder him for his involvement in Ino's affair, pregnancy and possibly in the key cause to her suicide. But miraculously, you stood up against all the odds and handled everything, especially your discovery of the affair in the alley with Sasuke, in a strikingly mature approach that I or anyone else wouldn't think possible in your case. And for you to bring Sasuke here after finding him unconscious, is utterly impressive and a mystery at that. I can't begin to think how you could possibly sustain Konoha's ethics on comradeship at a time-"

"Tsunade-sama…" Her praising speech was cut-off, the young chuunin's low voice implying it to stop. The Hokage complied respectively and halted her dialogue, red lips fastened and shined under the natural hazed morning light that seeped into the room from the towering dusted window at the side of the room, giving the boy some space to gather his thoughts as she had always performed in every meeting they shared.

Gee, _thanks for the reminder. _Shikamaru thought grimly, reflecting on all the sufferings he had participated in the last two days. He then sighed, remembering how he had trudged through the mud and light rain with his wounded arm, carrying Sasuke's unconscious ass clear across the village until he reached Tsunade's office because it was closer than the hospital. What an exhausting and bothersome morning.

He had spotted the Uchiha carcass under the trees a few hours ago after taking a shortcut back to Ino's funeral from the Yamanaka flower shop. Seeing Sasuke's lifeless body, Shikamaru had thought he was already dead. Oh, how he wished he hadn't seen the body so it could rot to death. But unfortunately, the chuunin was born under Konoha's raging tradition of comradeship and the fact that everyone in the village was all part of this one big whooping happy family. He checked the dreaded being's pulse and sure thing, Sasuke was still alive. Damn you Konohagurake! Biting back his somewhat pride, Shikamaru rolled his eyes and gathered the Uchiha bastard into his arms, noticing how light the loved jounin was and off he went to Tsudane's. Why he did it…he did not know. His facial expression crumpled irritably at his humanitarian exploit.

Shikamaru slouched deeper into his seat, sticking both his elbows out on the armrests of the chair. This was his habitual expression of getting ready for another topic of discussion. He glanced at the blonde Hokage grumpily and grumbled a quick "Continue." Seeing the coded cue, Tsunade cleared her throat sharply .

"I know it's been hard for you."

The chuunin's brows furrowed at her obvious stalling. "Get to the point, Hokage-sama."

She sighed, facing to the side. "Let's talk about Sasuke first."

"Fine." He said impassively.

"You and the rest of the village already know he's the last standing member of the Uchiha clan under tragic circumstances in which his older brother, Itachi succeeded in wiping out the entire clan with the exception of Sasuke in one night. Sondaime and everyone else found Itachi, who evidently hung himself early the next morning. That's everything I assume that everyone is informed about."

Shikamaru was yawning at this point. Sasuke's story was beyond cliché, it was a constant permanent nuisance that never went away. Did he have to hear this? Why did he agree to even listen about Sasuke? He was a dirty-ass trash whore, sleeping with his supposed girlfriend, Sakura (Were they even going out?) and probably the rest of the kunoichis in Konoha and neighboring villages, then with Ino. Screw him to hell_. _Not to mention that time when the chuunin gathered his fellow genin Naruto, Choji, Neji and Kiba to pursue a mission that involved bringing that Uchiha bastard home and the fighting struggle to defeat the Four Sound; Orochimaru's genjutsu freaks--five long years ago. Shikamaru's fingers shook at the thought of his bleeding comrades, comrades that he was responsible for as he had announced at the beginning of the mission--their immobile body's utterly torn to shreds when he had found them. That mission nearly killed everyone, let alone him. If Tsunade hadn't been there to heal them, they would've died. Ino's suicide was close to a repeat of what he had seen as a result of the mission. _What made me encourage my group to go after you? No one wanted to go look for you except maybe Naruto and I. Why did I bother? Why did we bother? Go to hell, Sasuke, go to hell._ He was talking to himself like a wasted drunkard off the village dirt roads. His brain was throbbing. He never did engage in the act of bitching because he'd usually avoid such things but since he went through that suicidal mission and his one true love cheated on him and then killed herself--he had every right to. Sasuke this, Sasuke that. It was all about Sasuke! _Baka yarou. _Sleepy tears collected under his eyes as he quietly wished he'd roll over and die. Too bad he was lazy and didn't have the energy to do so.

Tsunade ignored her subordinate's invisible resent for Sasuke and cries for slumber as she proceeded. "As you may know, information gathered by the ANBU is strictly confidential and only a select few, including me, can gain access to any of it. I'd thought I'd let you in on some ANBU secrets regarding Sasuke, secrets that the rest of the villagers in Konoha don't know about. I feel it is necessary that you get informed…on Ino's behalf"

"Why?" Shikamaru aked, a bit puzzled and annoyed. His frown perked down to the remaining depths of his chin at the sound of her name, still not wanting to accept the fact that his beloved was gone. "I don't see a point."

"I'll get to that in a moment but first, just listen." She leaned against her chair and began. "Uchiha Itachi was a thirteen year-old ANBU squad leader and Sasuke was only eight when he witnessed his older brother gruesomely murder both parents with his katana because of their disapproval of his homosexuality. It didn't end there as Itachi abruptly hammered Sasuke's head to the wall until it bled.-"

"Wait, wait. If this information was gathered by ANBU, then you're saying that there happened to be an ANBU spying somewhere in Sasuke's home who saw the entire incident?" The chuunin's head titled slightly as he crossed in arms, guilty of actually getting involved in the conversation. There was nothing else to do in the boring office.

"Heh." Tsunade smiled at his quick insights. "Actually, no. There were no witnesses except Itachi himself and Sasuke. Sasuke doesn't talk much. Itachi told this incident to another ANBU member, who happened to file the report permanently in headquarters. That other ANBU member was where we got all this information from. There were no other sources."

"Itachi told another person about his murder process? That's new. I wouldn't tell another person about such things if they weren't involved, unless…" Shikamaru tapped his fingers on the arm rest in rhythmic motions, deep in thought and ignoring the fact that he was wasting time on comprehending the story "…Unless the other ANBU was involved. But how can another person be involved in the parents' disapproval of Itachi's homosexuality? Did Itachi tell them he had a boyfriend or something? He had to if he was swinging in that direction. "

"Yes." Tsunade answered.

"Heh, of course. It's just the parents pissing off about Itachi having a boyfriend. Holy shit, don't tell me that other ANBU was Itachi's lover boy?"

"Correct kiddo." Tsunade smiled again, the black diamond symbol on her forehead flickered under the growing atmosphere. Shikamaru was a sucker for these things, these mysteries, these problems involving connections or sorts of that matter. "Our source, who I will keep his identity hidden, was in fact, Itachi's lover at that time. It wasn't a conspiracy or anything. Itachi just snapped and killed the entire clan. After that, he of course, ran straight to his lover to tell him what he had done, hoping it was good news because they would then be together without Itachi's parents in the way. Appalled at Itachi's actions like any sensible human being would be, the lover immediately broke off the relationship and sent for his fellow ANBU members and Sondaime. Thus, resulting in Itachi hanging himself on a tree branch outside of his home. Itachi dragged Sasuke out to the tree before he actually hung himself. Sasuke basically woke up to see his older brother's dripping corpse the next morning. The lover, along with squads of ANBU and Sondaime behind him discovered Itachi's body moments after they saw Sasuke faint under the tree. They brought him to the hospital where he had a coma for two straight weeks."

"Ouch." 

"I'm not done yet. That's just ANBU's files." Tsunade broke into the chuunin's reaction process, leaning closer to the desk.

"More?" Shikamaru's brows lifted with utmost shock but he quickly let them down, pretending he wasn't interested. Exactly how much did this Uchiha bastard go through? Not caring about the story was now the least of his concern. It was no wonder he treated Ino the way he did. He was nuts too.

"Yes, more; his medical files. After Sasuke awoke from his coma, he was immediately transferred to the psychiatric hospital, a hidden level under the general hospital."

"We have one? Is it still here now?"

"Yes." The light blonde waited for more questions but none came. She continued since the chuunin was obviously quite engrossed. "He was held at the hospital for 4 years until they were able release him to the academy with Iruka-sensei. Sasuke apparently had multiple periods of intense flashbacks that came without notice of the tragic night on a daily basis, five times a day on average where he would scream hysterically and violently attack the nearest person he could get to. He was diagnosed with post-traumatic syndrome, a syndrome consisting patterns of symptoms that follow head injury (actual cranial impact) such as psychological and behavioral disturbances, all thanks to Itachi. They kept him inside the hospital until they were able to get him into sane conditions. I don't know what kind of therapy he went through but it worked. He's now seventeen and a steadfast (special) jounin while everyone else is still genin and you, a chuunin. But he still suffers from those flashbacks everyday but knows how to handle them, meaning they are permanent. His condition is incurable. Today, something unfortunately triggered such flashbacks and he passed out. Thank goodness you came along."

Shikamaru snorted, not sure what good use this information on Sasuke was to him. Poor bastard was the only thing he could think of. He was about to say something but the Hokage took the opportunity to cut through.

"The point of the story…" Tsudane stood, walking to the window. The two long blonde tails hanging down her hair, gently hitting against her back with every step she took, caused the chuunin's eyes to follow her movements and to stare at her in question. She leaned on the sandy glass and crossed her arms, looking deeply--her large brown eyes penetrating into his tiny dotted pupils like jagged shurikens flying through flesh. "With Sasuke's brutal past and current psychological condition, it is impossible for him to take on the job as a father. "

He swallowed the slimy ball that instantly formed in his throat. The word _father_ made the hair behind his neck quiver anxiously as he sat up.

"Ino came to me nine months ago." The woman still kept her eye contact firmly, watching the chuunin's expression change dramatically from careless gloom to alarmed nervousness. His eyes began to moisten at the utterance of her name this time.

"She wanted an abortion. Sasuke requested the procedure after she had announced her pregnancy to him."

Shikamaru didn't move, didn't blink. He froze in mixed emotions. Angry at Sasuke's abrupt and immoral decision, Sad because Ino had to handle her obsession the hard way. If only he'd knew sooner, then he could've helped Ino. He would've handled everything: claim the baby, nuture Ino 'til she was mentally stable, marry her, raise the kid and live happily every after. It didn't matter if it was Sasuke's child or not. All he wanted was Ino to be happy and safe. Fugitive tears surged down his jaw despite the dehydration from all the crying he did the last few days. She would still be alive if he'd only knew! How could he had been so oblivious? _Why didn't you tell me? I failed, Ino. I failed._

Tsunade let down her arms and stepped into the direction of the sitting teenager as she said, "I told her abortion was forbidden in Konoha so she kept the baby but under one condition; I promised her that the most reliable, courageous, intelligent and caring person in all my experience as Hokage, would become the father and raise her child until he is old enough to be off on his own."

"W-Who?" Shikamaru thought in between sniffling. Must be one of the jounins like Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei, maybe the pervert sanin Jiraiya-sama, he's practically Naruto's father (No, grandfather) or even better at being a father figure, the forever chuunin, Iruka-sensei. Ino's child would be in good hands with those great people.

The blonde Hokage shook her head from side-to-side, knowing exactly what people the teenager was thinking about. She was standing over boy at this point, her bulging breasts practically in his face. Tsunade placed her hands on her hips, her eyes still glazed into his as she mouthed the name in slow daunting syllables, "Na-ra Shi-ka-ma-ru."

Shikamaru jolted to his feet, knocking his chair over. It slammed against the timber floor with a loud echoing _thud!_

_

* * *

_

TBC, man.

As promised, Shikamaru's back. love love


	7. Seed

**A/N: **Gettin' writer's block.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own original Naruto characters.

* * *

**Shadow of the Blue Sharingan**

**Chapter 7: Seed**

Written by: teckno

* * *

He could feel it, coiling around his neck. Harsh in texture and stinging cold on contact, the long serpent tongue spiraled along his tight skin until the last quivering muscles, saturated in prickly slime, could not stretch an inch any further. He was still breathing. The forest was dead black. Why couldn't he see anything? Where was the moonlight? The stars? His thoughts ended as a sudden pressurizing squeeze broke into his throat, robbing him of his ability to inhale. Choking feverishly, he felt wisps of hair, like razors scraping against his cheek and ears, before unseen fangs pierced deeply and forcefully into the vulnerable flesh. _Crunch! _He threw his head back. Acidic poison surged into his swollen veins like stubbed needles, tearing holes and tracing cuts on everything dear and vital inside his system until numbness struck his conscious. He wanted to scream, shout, gasp, wince--anything to express the shooting pain that he felt from his pumping neck but he stayed silent and motionless, unable to follow through with the desired actions. He changed somehow. The fangs withdrew with a distant chuckle from its beholder.

"Your beautiful body is no longer yours, Sasuke-kun." The beholder whispered, trailing its wet tongue down the young boy's cheek. "You belong to my immortality now."

The jounin shot up from his bed, panting heavily as he clutched the sheets up to his neck. Chilled sweat sprinkled along the regions of his face. He looked around to find himself alone in the familiar mini hospital room that Tsudane had customized in the Hokage Tower--her headquarters. He wasn't sure how he got there but was glad he didn't end up elsewhere. An exhausting sigh of relief escaped his trembling lips.

"Fuck." It was another aggravating flashback-type nightmare but he hadn't had this one in a long while. "Orochimaru…" He seethed, fingering the bruised marks of the cursed seal at the side of his lower neck--an unfortunate gift received from the snake devil himself at the beginning of the chuunin exams, five years ago. Letting go of the sheets and massaging his distraught temples, Sasuke shut his eyes in efforts to calm his elevated nerves.

Uchiha-san? Tsudane-sama insists you drink these herbs she has prepared for you." Came a child's subtle voice followed by a soft knock outside of the door.

"Come in." replied Sasuke with eyes still closed, not aware of the unfamiliarity of the youngster's voice.

The door slowly and steadily creaked open, revealing a rather pale and bony child wrapped loosely with a white robe that wreathed the wooden floor beneath him. The size of the child's robe was apparently a couple sizes too large, making his attire similar to that of a despaired ghost. His lengthy crow-colored hair rested gently over one side of his face and amid his weakening shoulders as he gazed at the older patient with trenchant eyes too distinct to be called human.

Sasuke lifted his head from his sweating fingers and opened his tired scarlet eyes to see what damned drugs he was to consume today. To his horror, he saw the colorlessly sinister face that only existed in no other place except in his haunting nightmares. He froze as he watched the demon child walk in kindly with a tray of small plates of food and a beverage cup of herbs. _Am I still asleep? _Sasuke questioned, continuing to glare in disbelief; his hidden hatred boiling excitedly from within like steaming volcanic lava, seconds into a gushing eruption. _I never knew what happened to Orochimaru after Sondaime sealed the bastard's arms. No one has heard of him since. Did he die off somewhere or is he still alive and transferred himself into this kid? How could he possibly perform such a jutsu without functioning arms…?_

The child's long dark hair fell passed his face and shoulders as he sat the tray down at the foot of the jounin's bed. "Tsudane-sama said that you must eat a little before downing the herbs." He explained looking up at the patient with a smile. His olive reptilian eyes blinked at the sight of the petrified jounin. "Are you alright, Uchiha-san?" He asked in concern.

Before the child could get an answer, his small and frail body was already thrown against the wall in what seemed like a flashed explosion. The sound of the falling tray and splashing herbs from the shattering porcelain cup ricocheted across the room as the raged patient charged at the poor child, who laid helplessly on the ground. His white robe draped around him like layered wrinkling sheets. From the floor, Sasuke's shaking hands gripped the child's slender neck with a murderous crave as he slowly dragged the monster up the oak walls.

"U-Uchiha-san!?" The young one gasped in between chokes as frightened tears streamed passed his chin and into the crevices of the attacker's hands. _What did I do wrong? Why is Uchiha-san so angry with me? We've never met! _Wide soaking green eyes stared shockingly into the chilling red orbs of the furious Sharingan that threatened to annihilate the child's very being with the next blink. "W-What are you doing, U-Uchiha-san!"

"Shut up…snake bastard." The jounin tightened his grip until his fingers turned a faint shade of blue, waiting for the moment when the demon would chuckle and reveal his dirty scaly self.

"I…didn't…d-do…" The child struggled to produce the words as his lips began to change into a deep purpling color. "…Any…thing."

Sasuke hissed angrily. His red eyes burned frenziedly in reminisce of the night he received the cursed seal, along with the years of not knowing what plans the devil sanin had with his poisoned body after the unfortunate incident. _My life never was the same, yarou!_ Images of the wicked sanin began to spin wildly in front of his eyes.

"Stop fucking with me, Orochimaru!" He banged the little boy's head against the wood in means of forcing the devil out of play.

"He's not Orochimaru! Put him down this instant!" bellowed the voice of the Hokage, who stood by the doorway, eyes tightening with disgust and arms crossed, not at all surprised by Sasuke's violent scene. She had heard of the noise from her office and quickly rushed to the room.

Sasuke eyed the dark plum face before him, still holding his hands in place, not sure of what the Hokage meant.

"I said put him down!" Tsudane repeated, reaching out and then grabbing the jounin by the collar, from the back. "He's not who you think he is! Orochimaru hasn't been seen or heard of in well over half a decade! It's been said he's dead! Let the boy go!"

The shorthaired tyrant obeyed and released his hands from the child's neck with a grunt. Sasuke watched the small body hit the floor soundlessly; he was utterly weightless. The older one then turned and shot a glare at the blonde and asked. "Then who the hell is he?"

"Doku, my new assistant. Son of our late Anko and the father is unknown." Tsudane answered, letting go of Sasuke and walking towards the tormented victim on the floor. She looked at the slightly sobbing assistant as she helped him up to his feet. "Are you okay?"

The child responded with a weak nod.

"Yeah right." Sasuke almost laughed. The little demon's features were so obvious. They were completely identical to Orochimaru's except younger and not as sharp. A dumb ass would even know. Was she smoking something? "You're not that stupid, Hokage-sama."

"Hey, my job as Hokage is not to walk around Konoha and make assumptions or judgments on people and children. He was starving to death outside the gates of Konoha Hospital a few nights ago. I had to take him in. So what if he was the offspring of so-and-so? It doesn't matter. He could've died. I couldn't just leave him there."

"Big mistake." The jounin shook his head and sighed.

The blonde's face glowered at his words. "Getting Ino laid was a big mistake, Sasuke. My choices are not for you to criticize. I wouldn't have made such a decision without expecting the consequences. I took this child in because I cared, unlike you. Everyone in the village use to look up to you and your high prestige but now, they think you're a pile of scum after they heard about your affair with Ino. Where were you when Ino was delivering your son?"

Ignoring Tsudane's implication on Ino, Sasuke simply smiled and said. "Do as you wish Hokage. It's gonna be Konoha's funeral." After one last glance at the whimpering snake child, who clung tightly to Tsudane's hips, he turned his back, showcasing the red and white fan of the Uchiha Clan symbol behind him and walked out of the room, leaving the blonde to question the humanity of the absurd and difficult jounin.

The child stared at the symbol as if he was in a trance. _Uchiha Sasuke?_


End file.
